


Instructions Unclear

by SailorSage



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Everyone lives, LionTrust, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSage/pseuds/SailorSage
Summary: After defeating Medivh, Khadgar finds an unmarked vial marked "Do NOT Open" and decides it couldn't possible hurt to open it. Shortly after, he discovers some rather pressing side effects.





	Instructions Unclear

**Author's Note:**

> It's a sex pollen fic.
> 
> No beta, 2 years late for the fandom but u know *shrug*

After Medivh was defeated, Khadgar inherited not only Karazhan but his study in Stormwind's castle. He spend several days after the battle going through all of the specimens and books in his new study and reorganizing them.

One vial in particular had caught his eye. It was small and made of a blue glass that glittered in the right lighting and had a tag hanging on it with a large “Do NOT Open” written on it in red ink.

Khadgar had searched the books and scrolls that littered the study for some sort of description of the contents of the vial, but found nothing and in the end decided that it couldn't possibly be harmful to open it.

As soon as the cork left the neck of the vial a large cloud of pollen burst from the top of the glass and surrounded Khadgar's face. He sputtered and took a step back trying to fan it out of his space with his hand. 

“Ugh,” He mumbled to himself, knowing he'd inhaled at least a bit of the mysterious pollen. Khadgar stumbled to the door of the study, twitching his nose and wiping his face off before he opened the door and peered out into the stone hallway. He flagged down a passing guard.

“Excuse me, could you send Commander Lothar to me? It's rather important,” The guard gave him a skeptical look before nodded and walking away. Khadgar shut the door and sat down at his desk pulling out his notebook and opening to a fresh page, drawing a quick doodle of the vial he opened. Next to it he wrote the following:

_“Unknown Pollen_

_Blue Glass Vial, Shelf 12, Bookcase 13_

_Opened due to unclear instructions, studying effects on humans.”_

He might as well learn from the experience, since he couldn't find anything about it. The more he thought about it, the weirder it seemed that Medivh wouldn't have any research on the vial, and the more Khadgar started to panic.

 _You sent for Lothar, he can help, just don't die._ Khadgar took a deep breathe and tried to relax. 

It didn't take long for Khadgar to notice a familiar heat start to pool in his stomach and his undergarments to start to feel to tight. 

“Oh no,” He breathed as he took notes quickly, he had to keep Lothar from seeing him like this. He closed his book and stood up heading for the door. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, his face felt like it was on fire. He could feel every time his undergarments brushed against his erection, and he had to bite his lip from moaning at the sensation.

All of his senses were on overdrive as he made it to the door. As he reached for the handle the door opened, and in waltzed Lothar. Khadgar took a ragged breathe as he took a step backwards, looking up at Lothar through half-lidded eyes.  
“What do you need spell-chucker? I've got battle plans to look over,” Lothar looked down at the mage. He noticed the boys parted lips and blown out pupils and shut the door behind him, walking towards the mage.

Khadgar's cock throbbed at the site of The Lion of Azeroth in all his glory towering over him. Khadgar tried to form a coherent though, he really did, but his lust fogged brain kept him from being able to. He licked his lips, watching Lothar's eyes flick down to watch intently. Khadgar sucked in another ragged breath before dropping to his knees, making eye contact with Lothar and begged him for help.

Lothar's eyebrows shot up into his hair line as the mage dropped to the ground and he felt his cock twitch when Khadgar started to beg incoherently. He reached out a hand and cupped Khadgar's face with it, tracing his lip with his thumb. The moan that Khadgar made at his touch sent a bolt of arousal down his spine. 

Khadgar willing opened his mouth when Lothar pushed his thumb between his lips. He sucked on the digit and twirled his tongue around it. Lothar licked his lips at the sight.

“Tell me what you want, Mage,” Lothar growled out, eyeing the mage like he wanted to devour him.

“Everything” Khadgar moaned out. Lothar groaned and moved his hand to the top of Khadgar's head, pulling him to his feet by his hair. 

Khadgar cried out at the rough tug, he vaguely felt as if he was going to complain before he felt his cock throb in response to the pain and his hips bucked forward, pure lust replacing any other thoughts he might of had. 

“Please, Anduin, _please_ I need you,” Khadgar begged, the voice that came out of his mouth was ragged and desperate and he barely realized it was his own before Lothar surged forward and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. 

Khadgar's hands latched onto Lothar's shirt as he was led backwards to the nearest desk. He parted his lips for Lothar's tongue when it traced his lower lip and groaned at the sensation, eyes fluttering shut. In one swift motion, Lothar pulled away from Khadgar (who whined in protest) and lifted him, setting his mage down on the desk before leaning in for another breath-taking kiss.

Lothar put one of his hands on Khadgar's chest and pushed him down until his back was flat on the desk, knocking scrolls and books to the floor as he settled between the mages legs. Khadgar briefly made a noise of complaint before Lothar shushed him by sucking on his lower lip. Lothar's lips moved to Khadgar's jaw and down to his neck, sucking red marks in the mages paler skin, relishing in the moans that were falling from Khadgar's lips.

Khadgar whimpered as Lothar bit down on his neck. Lothar's hands found the hem of Khadgar's shirt and he tugged it off over the mages head, immediately moving his hands to the newly exposed skin. He kissed his way down Khadgar's smooth chest to his pudgy stomach and planted a firm kiss below his navel. 

Khadgar's fingers found their way into Lothar's hair, pulling slightly as he kissed his belly.

“Mm'tickles,” Khadgar giggles were cut short as Lothar pulled his straining cock out of his pants and palmed at it, licking the lip teasingly. 

Khadgar felt like the air was punched from his lunges and he forgot how to breathe as Lothar stroked him, his vision going black for a second as he choked out a strangled moan.

“More, need you inside me please, I need you Auduin, please fuck me,” Khadgar groaned bucking his hips into Lothar's fist. Lothar put his other hand on Khadgar's hip to steady him, the mage whined at the contact. Every inch of his skin that Lothar touched felt like it was on fire and it went straight to his groin.

“Needy aren't you, spell-chucker?” Lothar teased, stroking Khadgar's erection playfully. The noise that spilled out of his lips was so needy and desperate that Khadgar didn't realize it was him who made it. A ringing filled his ears as he saw stars. Khadgar gasped and dug his nails on Lothar's bicep. 

Seeing Khadgar reaction so strongly to such a small touch had Lothar biting his lower lip to restrain himself. The mage rocked his hips forward trying to fuck into Lothar's hand. 

“O-oil, top drawer,” Khadgar breathed out as he looked down at Lothar, growing impatient. The Lion chuckled despite the situation and reached down to open the drawer underneath them. The older man pulled the oil from the top drawer, only slightly shocked that it was about half empty. Lothar pulled the cork out with his teeth, spitting it to the side and dripped a generous amount on Khadgar's erection before setting it to the side. Khadgar wriggled underneath The Lion as he spread the oil across the mages shaft, panting and whining. 

Lothar watched the mages reactions intently as his grip tightened and he gave his shaft a few quick pumps. Khadgar was seeing stars, staring at the ceiling with his tongue lolling out of his open mouth. Lothar quickly moved his slick fingers to Khadgar's entrance, coating it with oil and gently working it open.

Khadgar gasped and bucked forward at the sensation of Lothar's finger pushing inside him.

“More, Auduin _please_ ,” Khadgar begged, rocking back on top the thick finger inside him. Lothar chuckled and applied more oil working the mage thoroughly despite his moans and whines of protest. Lothar pulled his finger from Khadgar and freed his cock from his too-tight britches. 

Khadgar gasped at the size. He had always assumed, fantasized, that Lothar was well hung, but he was so much.. _thicker_ in real life. Lothar's face was flushed and he was biting his lower lip in concentration as he was coating his thick length in oil. Khadgar could feel his heart beat in his dick, he felt like he was going to go insane. Wrapping his legs around Lothar's waist, Khadgar pulled him closer. 

“Please, I need you, I need you in me, please,” Khadgar could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, and for a brief moment he felt embarrassed. Immediately this was pushed away when Lothar's head started to breech him. He could feel every centimeter stretching him to the verge of bursting. Khadgar couldn't breathe, and his vision went white for a second. When his vision came back, he saw Lothar's face close to his and he leaned into a breathless kiss.

By the time Lothar was fully seated, Khadgar was a sobbing mess and Lothar didn't seem much better off. His pupils were blown out so far, Khadgar could barely see the blue of his eyes. Lothar's hair was slicked to his head with sweat and his nostrils were flaring, he looked down right feral.  
“Nnng, Khadgar,” Lothar growled and grabbed the mages hips, pulling out a few inches before slamming back into the smaller man. Khadgar screamed, wrapping his arms around Lothar and digging his dull finger nails into The Lions back. The pace he set was quick and brutal, it left the mage no time to adjust but Khadgar was more than enjoying it. 

Quicker than he would've liked, Khadgar felt the familiar heat pool in his groin. He let out a strangled cry as he came, untouched on his chest and stomach. Lothar tightened his grip on the mages hips as his thrusts became more and more erratic. He let out a deep growl before biting Khadgar's neck hard enough to leave a long lasting bruise.

Khadgar cried out, all of his senses in overload, everything felt like too much. He choked back a sob as he felt Lothar's seed fill him, and felt his limp cock stirring weakly precum beading at the tip. Lothar panted above him as they both came down from the high of their orgasm. Slowly, Lothar pulled his softening cock free from his mage. 

After a few moments of laying intertwined on the desk, Lothar pulled away from Khadgar. A sudden bashfulness came over Khadgar, he tried to cover himself. 

Lothar let out a breathy chuckle as he ran his fingers through his sweat slicked hair. His eyes looked over the exposed mage before spotting a familiar vial behind him. The Lion reached over the mage and picked up the vial.

“Llane and I once bought a sex pollen from a traveler as a prank gift for Medivh,” He said casually. Khadgar looked up at Lothar and felt his face burn, tears welling in his eyes.

“Lothar I'm so sorry, I-” Khadgar was cut short by Lothar's lips meeting his roughly. 

“I've been fantasizing about this since I met you,” Lothar confessed between kisses. Khadgar was too stunned to respond with words. He cupped Lothar's face with his hands and pulled him closer, kissing him with all the passion he could muster.

“Please tell me this isn't a dream,” Khadgar laughed nervously.

“Not on your life Spell-Chucker,”


End file.
